Moving on and letting go
by X-Emo-princess18-X
Summary: After moving away from all her childhood friends Hoshiko Satuami must return to konoha and try to fix the bonds she broke. can things return to the way they were, how much has changed since she went away and can the naruto gang move on and let go?


**okay so this is the first story ive written so please bare with me, anyway there are a few details in this story that i should perhaps clear up, 1 in this Suna is a 4 hour flight away from Konoha, i know it makes no sense but its important for this story, 2 the main character is an O/C of mine who for this story will live on her own,the reasons why will be explained later on, anyway on with this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters except for Hoshiko**.

**Moving on and letting go chapter 1**.

I groaned as a loud piercing sound rang throughout my room, god i hated that alarm with a vengence, i slipped my hand out of my warm comfy duvet and blindly swatted the air hoping to hit the annoying device still distrupting my sleep, i cursed under my breath when i shoe flew past my hand and smashed my alarm clock. "ugh Hoshiko why did you even set that damn thing, it's not like we've got to get up". Ah that would be my best friend Temari, okay so maybe i should tell you about myself, my name is Hoshiko Satuami and im 17 years old. Originally im from Konoha but i moved here to Suna with my mum, dad and 5 brothers when i was 15, anyway back to the story.  
"Incase you forgot Mari we promised Gaara and Kank that we would meet them at 10", i saw a head of dirty blonde hair and could only just hear Temari's reply of " Screw them they can wait for us for a change", realising i was fighting a losing battle i got out of my bed and made my way to the bathroom deliberately stepping on Temari as i passed. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, my skin pale, my deep brown eyes slightly bloodshot and my natural red hair all wild and matted. I sighed and turnt the shower on while filling up a jug of cold water, i walked out the door and poured the water over Temari's head laughing while she was screaming and shouting. When i was sure she would stay awake i jumped into the shower, humming to myself as the warm water danced over my skin, 30 minutes later me and Temari were dressed and ready to leave, climbing onto my motorbike and speeding off to meet Temari's brothers.

Within 20 minutes my motorbike came to a screetching halt infront of the teens we were supposed to meet so we could all spend my last day together, I jumped off my baby throwing my helmet on the bike and jumped straight into Garaa's outsretched arms "Garaa-Kun im really gonna miss you i leave" "Hey come on lets not think about that right now Hoshiko, lets just enjoy our last day together".  
I smiled snuggling into Garaa's chest when i heard Mari whine "Hoshi i cant believe your actually gonna leave us to go back to Konoha" "Mari please dont do this, you know i can't stay here after what happened it's to much" all of a sudden i was engulfed in a hug by all three siblings, "anyways guys lets go and enjoy the day" ahh that was the first thing i heard Kanky say so decided to go get some alcohol and just hang out in the park drinking and laughing at all the slutty girls drooling over the skateboarders, at 6pm we said our goodbyes and went our seperate ways, me going back to that dreaded house for the last time ever. As soon as i got in i flopped onto the single leather chair that was the only furniture left in my living room, my house was pretty bare considering i had got my best friend Sakura Haruno to furnish my new house for me, oh how i love that girl so much, i couldn't live without her.

My thoughts were interupted when i heard skillets those nights playing, ah that must be Saks, i flipped open my phone "Hey saks whats up" "Hoshi are you alright i just wanted to let you know that the house is all ready for you chick" " ahh saks your a life saver cheers my love" i heard chuckling on the end of the line before Saks spoke again "anyway i just wanted to know what time your flight comes in, im gonna pick you up from the airport" "awwww saks thank you babe, my flight gets in at 11:30" "okay Hoshi i will see you then, bye loves ya", i hung up the phone and went to sleep wondering how tomorrow was going to go.

**This is my first story so please bare with me it will get better anyway please rate and review :)**


End file.
